Lost In Your Love
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: After Jon's drunken confession about his feelings for her, Joe and Colby take it upon themselves to have the older brotherly 'don't hurt him' talk with Renee. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.** **This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

 **Lost In Your Love**

 **-x-**

 _I'm lost in your love  
When I wake up  
The first thing I do is think of you  
Lost in your love_

"Why are we drinking this fruity shit? Where's the beer?" Jon complained, already feeling the effects of the bottle of tequila he and Joe had shared before joining the missing piece of their three-man puzzle – Colby – at the bar for his birthday.

"Because the girls were kind enough to buy me birthday drinks and I didn't want three Piña coladas all to myself" Colby explained for the fourth time. Joe was happily sipping his cocktail but Jon just wouldn't shut up about being forced to drink what he considered a drink for adolescent teenage girls.

"You'll thank him later" Joe commented offhandedly to Jon.

"Why will he thank me?" Colby asked suspiciously.

"Pineapple juice man"

"What about it?" Colby narrowed his eyes.

"Makes your cum taste good. I always get the best blowjobs when I tell her I've been drinking it"

"Woah...for real?" Jon asked, suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"Oh yeah" Joe flashed him a grin, finishing his drink.

Jon pulled his phone out and the way his tongue poked out from between his teeth told Colby and Joe exactly who he was texting and the type of message he was writing.

"How come Renee isn't here this week?" Colby asked, reminded of the blonde by Jon's enthusiastic typing.

"She had to fly down to Full Sail to sort some NXT stuff or something" Jon told them, shoving his phone back in his pocket only to pull it back out when it buzzed almost immediately. "She's back late tonight though"

"How is she? Is she alright? I haven't spoken to her since we filmed for her show" Colby said.

A cheeky smirk passed Jon's lips as he read her response, eyes twinkling and it didn't take a detective to guess he liked it.

"Yeah she's good; we're going up to Canada to see her family next week..." he told them absent-mindedly as he continued texting.

"Aww" Joe cooed. "You guys are so loved up"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Don't be a child"

That was the reaction they usually got when they commented on how much time Jon spent with his girlfriend. Much to Joe and Colby's surprise, Jon had kept his relationship with their pretty blonde co-worker very quiet. When he'd been the only single man of the group, they were used to his detailed accounts of the women he'd met in bars and even some of his past conquests but as soon as his friendship with Renee had become something more, he was suddenly very private.

"No, for real man. You used to talk to us about your love life all the time. Even when you two were just friends and you had a thing for her, you gave us all the gossip on her giving you the eyes across catering and trying to make you laugh on camera. Then suddenly you two are dating and we're out of the loop" Colby pressed.

Jon rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly sobering up for a moment. "I don't know...I just...we're keeping quiet about everything. Like...I don't know...I don't want to jinx things you know?"

Joe smiled. "So you guys are pretty serious then?"

Jon nodded. "I don't mean to keep you in the dark. I just..." he sighed.

Joe sensed his discomfort and backed off, patting his shoulder. "We're not prying man, don't sweat it. It's just awesome to see you happy" he reached over and ruffled Jon's hair.

A big smile lit up Jon's face as he looked at his phone again.

"She's gorgeous...smart too. Congrats man" Colby wrapped him up in a one armed hug when he eventually looked up from his text.

"I know; I lucked out didn't I?" Jon chuckled. "I'm punching well above my weight I realise but she says she loves me so..." he shrugged.

Joe and Colby shared a look. This was a side of Jon they'd only ever seen briefly in moments of brotherly love and comforting each other through hard times. It was incredible to see him sharing himself with a woman this way. They'd both given up trying to set him up with nice girls they knew. He was never interested in forcing anything. He liked things to be organic.

"She's calling" he gestured to his phone. "I'll be back in a bit"

Joe and Colby watched him disappear through the throngs of people, out into the smoking area.

"And they called it...puppy looooooovvee" Colby crooned.

Joe laughed loudly. "Don't let him hear you singing that"

"Doesn't it just make your heart all warm though? I know my love life is in ruins right now but I can admit, no one deserves true love more than him" Colby put a hand over his heart. "And I love Renee; she's funny, intelligent and an absolute sweetheart"

"Not to mention drop-dead beautiful" Joe added. "I think he's just quiet about it because he really loves her and that's kinda scary. I remember how that felt with Lina, when you realise you're in deep and how fucking broken you'd be if you lost them. It's an intimidating thing. He probably doesn't want to go blabbing all about it because he knows it's hard to hold a relationship down in this company. And if things ended, he'll have to see her every day at work"

"I didn't think of it like that" Colby sighed.

Jon soon returned with a goofy smile on his face. He tried to hide it behind his drink as he sipped it but Joe and Colby were sharper than that.

"Good talk with your girl?" Joe asked.

Jon nodded. "She's an hour or so away so she'll be back at the room when we get in"

"You looking forward to seeing her?"

"Yeah" he smiled.

 **\- x -**

Just under an hour later and much to Colby's disapproval, Joe and Jon had found a bartender in the club who was willing to find them some beers. After racing each other to finish their drinks, the pair were considerably merrier.

"I need to go soon" Jon announced, slapping some bills on the table to cover his tab.

"You're not going anywhere without me" Colby rolled his eyes, pushing the money back into Jon's jean pocket.

"I'm fine, I can walk myself back to the hotel...don't need a fuckin' babysitter"

"It's your fucking fault he's this drunk" Colby scolded Joe.

"Lighten up Kaitlyn" Joe quipped.

"Very funny, very original" Colby snapped.

"Why you so eager to leave Jon?" Joe waggled his eyebrows.

"You know why" he mumbled. "She texted me..." he held out his phone.

 _Getting a taxi to the hotel now, I'll be there in ten. See you when you get back from your boy's night. Don't get too drunk! Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Joe squinted at the text, everything blurry thanks to the tequila, cocktail and beer mix in his system.

"You love her" Joe made kissy faces at his friend.

"So?" Jon pouted.

"Oh here we go" Colby groaned.

"You gonna ditch us for a girl? What happened to bros before hoes?" Joe continued.

Jon's brow furrowed. "I spent all night with you guys. 's time to go now..." he started. "Wait! You fuckin' married your woman so you can't talk!"

"Guys..." Colby tried.

"You gonna marry Renee?" Joe asked, flipping the conversation back onto Jon.

"I dunno" he shrugged, finding it hard to tactfully dodge personal questions in his inebriated state. "Maybe"

Colby hauled both of their drunk asses to the taxi bays and shoved them in the back of one, telling the driver where to take them and paying the fare in advance.

"If they throw up it's a $75 charge" the driver warned.

"They might look a mess but they can hold their alcohol, don't worry" Colby assured him.

 **\- x -**

Jon and Joe laughed all the way back to the hotel, just enjoying each other's company and the chance to let loose after an exhausting few weeks on the road.

"For real man, I'm sorry for pushing you. You know I love you" Joe pulled Jon into a half hug, half headlock.

"...the fuck are you even talking about?" Jon groaned, realising just how tired he was all of a sudden.

"About Renee" Joe clarified.

"Oh...'s alright. I know you mean well and you know I'll always confide in you..."

Joe felt Jon's arm around his shoulders and tightened his own around Jon.

"...I think she's the one man..."

Even as drunk as he was, Joe's jaw still dropped.

"Really?"

Jon nodded. "I just...I can't figure out why a girl that looks like... _her_... picked me you know. But I've never felt so content. In the past, being in a relationship was a pain in the ass. Now, I can't imagine not having her around all the time. Even when we're apart for a few days, I _miss_ her. I mean...you know me...that's never happened before..." Jon rambled. "I don't even look at other girls because I know there's no one else that could ever be more perfect than she is"

"Jesus Jon" Joe sobered up. This was a serious, deep conversation. "I had no idea you were in this deep"

"We've been together over a year and a half Joe, and we were friends before that. It's not like I met her a week ago..." Jon reminded him.

"I know...it's just a lot to digest"

"You think I'm getting in over my head?" Jon asked, and Joe saw the doubt and hurt flash across his friend's gaze. Even though he often chose not to share his relationship, his brother's approval still meant a lot.

"No, it just came out of left field you know, seeing as you've been so secretive. I think she's a really sweet girl, I can't think of anyone I'd rather trust with my best boy's heart"

"Glad we have your blessing" Jon chuckled, hugging his friend tightly.

"I'm gonna roast your ass at your wedding, just so you know. I have so many embarrassing stories to share with your girl"

Jon groaned. "I don't think there's gonna be a wedding any time soon, just to make that clear" he laughed.

"Well I'm happy to come ring shopping with you dude, Lina says I have great taste in jewellery"

"Thanks" Jon chuckled as they climbed out of the cab, still merry.

They continued to rib each other as they made their way into the hotel, through the revolving doors into the lobby.

Heading for the elevators, Joe almost missed her. Jon didn't though. He spotted her immediately, still wearing her little black playsuit from whatever she'd just been filming earlier today. She was collecting a cup of coffee from the machine when she heard them coming, turning to greet them with a smile.

"What are you doing down here at this time of night baby girl" Joe charmed.

"Craving caffeine" she held up her cup. "And waiting up for you two goofs to get in safely"

"Goofs" Jon feigned offence.

Joe could sense how excited they were to see each other; the way Renee was biting her lips against a big grin and Jon's twitching beside him. But they kept it under wraps while he was crashing the party.

"Did you have a good night?" she asked, sipping at her coffee.

"Yeah we did" Joe smiled.

"...'m tired" Jon complained. Renee could tell he was sleepy because he always became quiet and withdrawn.

"You kids go get reacquainted, I can tell you're behaving for my benefit" Joe laughed, heading for the stairs instead of the elevator to give them some space. "Don't be up too late making up for lost time; I'll be hauling your ass out of bed for the gym tomorrow morning Jon!"

Jon groaned but that soon turned into a smile when Joe disappeared out of sight and, stepping into the elevator, Renee wrapped her arms around his neck. Careful to keep her coffee from spilling, Jon reciprocated, putting his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her close.

"I'm glad Joe got the hint" he felt her smile against his neck. "It was hard not to jump on you"

"I was expecting you to be in the room" he mumbled, releasing her and taking her hand as they arrived at their floor.

"I would have been but I needed coffee. Plus, Joe knows we're together anyway"

"He does" he released her hand briefly to fumble around for his room key before Renee pulled her own out of her bra and handed it to him. He levelled her with a look before opening the door and tugging on her hand. He took her coffee and put it down on the nearest surface, pushing her against the closed door and taking her hands, holding them over her head. Her little gasp of surprise was swallowed up by his kiss and he took his time, reacquainting himself with her mouth.

When her senses returned, she reciprocated eagerly. She prided herself on being a self-supporting, independent woman but since she and Jon became a couple, she found it hard to be away from him. He made her feel safe and secure, happy and loved. It was hard to emulate that when he wasn't around. But he was here right now, living and breathing, in the flesh. She took full advantage, slipping one of her wrists from his grip and running it under his shirt. Her fingertips danced across the smooth skin of his stomach, skimming down the stubbly trail of hair that started at his belly button and led the way down into his underwear.

"Joe knows we're together, but he doesn't need to be seeing any of this..." he punctuated his words with a soft grazing of his teeth against her collarbone. "I'm not one for public displays of affection. I prefer to save it for when I have you all to myself..."

She let her head fall back against the door with a heady moan. "It's hard to keep my hands off you in public...but I try"

He smirked against her skin.

"Don't tease me. Are we gonna have sex or do you have whisky dick?" she chided, knowing it would rile him up.

"I'll show you whisky dick" he growled, lifting her by her hips and letting her feel the proof of his arousal.

She grinned. "So what was this about pineapple juice huh?"

 **\- x -**

After knocking on his door and calling three times, Joe decided to let his brother sleep. He'd had a lot to drink and was probably hungover to hell, not factoring in the fact he was probably up late with his lady.

"You're too soft on him" Colby laughed.

"I know" Joe sighed. "But I had to give him a break, he probably hasn't slept much"

"That's his own fault" the other man chuckled.

"He said some things last night" Joe said, cranking his treadmill up a few notches.

"Like what?" Colby asked inquisitively, breaking into a run on his own machine.

"He said he thinks Renee is 'the one'..."

"Oh my god" Colby barked out a laugh of disbelief. "No way did he say that"

"He did. He even used those words, I swear it to ya brother"

"Holy hell, he kept that quiet. Sure he wasn't just talking shit cause he was drunk?" Colby asked, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"He was as serious as a heart attack man. Said how much he misses her when she's gone and how she's perfect" Joe explained. "I mean, it's not hard to see why he's head over heels for her"

"I just hope she feels the same" Colby grimaced.

Joe and Colby shared a knowing look...

 **\- x -**

Renee was sitting quietly in catering, reading over the scripts for the evening and nursing a bowl of granola. She looked up when she felt someone sit down opposite her and met the gray-blue eyes of Joe.

"Hey babygirl" he greeted, setting his own plate down.

She gave him a smile, stealing a handful of wasabi peas.

He shot her a look that said 'don't steal food from my plate...but I'll let this one slide' and began shovelling food into his mouth. It wasn't long before Colby joined him, a bowl full of fruit in-hand.

Renee narrowed her eyes at the pair, suddenly suspicious.

"What's going on...?" she asked, the corners of her lips curling into a half-smile.

"What makes you think anything is going on?" Colby challenged, waggling his eyebrows.

"I feel like you've choreographed this" she laughed, sliding the scripts into the folder she had before taking another mouthful of granola. "Come on then, what are we holding this meeting about?" she asked, still chewing.

Joe looked at Colby who nodded. "We talked to Jon last night..."

Renee's facial expression flitted between confusion and concern.

"He loves you"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah..."

"Like _a lot_ " Colby added.

"I don't understand guys, I don't mean to crash the party but...I know he loves me" she laughed a little. "I love him too - in case you didn't know". She eyed them warily, shifting in her seat. "Is this some kind of intervention?"

"No no no" Joe protested. "We just wanted to talk to you. Jon said a lot of things last night..."

"Such as?" she frowned.

Joe sighed. "You know how much we love Jon, he's family to us. We just want to make sure you feel as strongly for him as he does for you..."

Renee breathed a sigh of relief. "Guys...you really don't have to have this talk with me" she laughed. "I was worried then that it was something serious that Jon wasn't telling me!"

"We just don't want him to get hurt..." Joe said quietly. "He's such a good guy and from what we can tell, he's in pretty deep with you"

Renee smiled. "I can assure you that I'm in just as deep as he is. It's sweet that you guys just gave me the older brother 'don't hurt him' talk but I promise you, I love him to pieces. I would never hurt him; he's the sweetest guy I know. I'd do anything for that man, he's my world. So you don't need to worry your pretty heads..." she playfully flicked some granola at them, easing the heavy mood that had descended over the table.

"Good. We're not interrogating you babygirl, just looking out for our boy" Joe clarified.

"I know. I think you guys are cute. But you guys know me well enough by now. Me and Jon have kept things quiet but we've been together for a long time now and I know why you guys want to protect him. I want to protect him too. I know he's been put through the wringer before but like I said, I adore him. You can trust me, he's got me wrapped around his little finger as much as the reverse is true" she smiled.

Joe smiled.

"I'm guessing you guys would rather I didn't mention this to him..." she raised a brow.

"Yeah" Colby rubbed his neck. "I think he'd kick our asses if he knew"

"Rightfully so" Joe admitted guiltily.

"It's alright. I won't say anything"

Colby and Joe breathed a sigh of relief.

"On one condition..." she added, slowly inching Joe's plate towards her.

"Oh just have it all woman" he rolled his eyes, getting up to retrieve a new plate of food.

 **\- x -**

"Hey you" she bit her lip, looking up at him from under her eyelashes as she climbed into the passenger seat.

He shot her a dimpled smile, linking his right hand with her left and intertwining their fingers, pulling out of the parking lot.

They briefly caught up on the show, Renee telling him about an exciting new episode of her show on the WWE Network before she fell asleep against the window. Jon glanced over at her, a smile on his face at the sweet little twitches of her muscles. Thankfully, the drive to New York wasn't even a few hours long and he pulled the car into the shared lot of Renee's apartment. Deciding that he could come back for their bags, he got out of the car, closing his door as quietly as he could and opened the passenger side. Her head was against the window and so lolled onto his chest, making it easier to hook an arm under her knees and another around her waist, lifting her into a bridal carry.

He carried her sleeping form up the four flights of stairs, somehow manoeuvring the key she'd given him to her place out of the back pocket of his jeans and opening the door. The smell of her place must have woken her, because her head rolled back and her eyelids fluttered open.

He smiled down at her. "We're home"

She gave him a sleepy smile, clasping her hands around his neck as he gently set her on her feet.

"You just faked being asleep so I'd carry you up all those stairs didn't you?" he joked.

She shook her head in tired denial, still holding onto his neck.

"Go to bed, I'll go get the bags from the car" he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" she whispered, reaching up on her tip toes to kiss his lips.

He felt a familiar little flutter in his stomach at hearing her say that, feeling the sincerity in her kiss.

"I love you too...now go" he smiled, dropping a final peck to her lips before sending her off to the bedroom they'd shared for the last year or so.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he grabbed their bags and put all of their road clothes in the washing machine in record time. Leaving the rest to sort out in the morning, he stripped down to his boxer briefs and crept into the dark bedroom. Slipping under the oh-so-comfy duvet, he shuffled into the centre of the bed, letting Renee settle into their usual sleeping position. She rolled over to face him, laying her head in the groove between his neck and shoulder, tucked under his arm. She brought one knee up and draped it over his midsection and let out a little contented sigh.

"Night beautiful" he told her, stroking the bare skin of her hip in soothing circular motions.

"G'night handsome" she mumbled in reply. He thought she'd dropped off when a whisper escaped her lips. "Joe and Colby love you a lot, I hope you know that"

 **\- x -**

 **Drop me a review if you liked it, I'm happy to take Ambrose-centred one-shot requests so PM me and I'll get back to you!**


End file.
